Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present application relate to the technical field of display technology, and in particular, to a two dimensional (2D)/three dimensional (3D) switchable display panel, and a display method and a display device thereof.
Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of ways for implementing naked-eye 3D display, comprising optical barrier type 3D technology, which is also known as parallax barrier technology. An optical barrier type 3D product is compatible with processes of existing LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel, i.e., which is achieved by further modifying an existing LCD panel as a liquid crystal grating, to be specific, by forming stripe-shaped electrode strips on both upper and lower substrates of the LCD panel, with a working principle being in that, upon implementing 3D display, the liquid crystal grating is electrified; and since liquid crystal molecules between the stripe-shaped electrode strips on the upper and lower substrates are twisted, then light is inhibited from passing therethrough completely, such that light and shade staggered strips which are arranged alternately are formed by the liquid crystal grating. Then, when left-eye images and right-eye images displayed are observed by respective left and right eyes of the viewer, respectively, stereoscopic 3D images are formed by the overlap effect of left-eye images and right-eye images in the brain of the viewer.
In existing optical barrier type 3D products, a backlight source module should be additionally provided to the LCD panel therein, resulting in larger thickness thereof. In the prior art, some previous LCD panels with backlight source modules are replaced by alternative novel OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display panels which are self-luminescent, in each of which the OLED display panel is combined and cooperating with a grating so as to implement an optical barrier type 3D product with smaller thickness. However, in the combination therebetween, even if it is possible that the entire thickness of the optical barrier type 3D product is reduced, 2D display effect thus created is still not good enough due to the fact that the image sampling rate by PPI (Pixels Per Inch) of the OLED display panel is lower than that of the LCD panel when the optical barrier type 3D product is operated in a 2D/3D display mode.